Save Ziva 3: Find Kate
by ncisgirl18
Summary: Kate has disappeared. Will they find her?


Save Ziva 3: Find Kate

Kate is still missing for 6 years. Will team find her alive?

6 years later…..Kate is still missing

Tony's apartment

2300

Ziva and Tony were sitting on sofa watching news while Tommy was in his room, "Well, Tony. It have been almost a year since Kate's disappearance." Tony wrapped arm over Ziva, "I know. She missed Tommy's birthday. She'll be 16 in two days." Ziva nodded then rested her head on Tony's shoulder, "They're trying hard to find her." News reporter showed up on TV, "7 years old girl have been found safe after 12 hours. Other news is, 16 years girl, Kate Dinozzo is still missing. In two days mark 6 years anniversary of her disappearance." Ziva turned TV off, "I'm going to check in Tommy then go to bed." Tony kissed Ziva, "I'll see you in bed."

Ziva entered and Tommy was wake, "Tommy, you should be sleeping." Tommy looked up from playing with a toy, "I can't sleep without Kate read me a story." Ziva walked up, "Do you want me read you a story." Tommy put toy away then got in bed, "If you and daddy read me a story." Ziva called out, "Tony! Can you come here?"

Tony entered, "He wants us to read him a story?" "Yes."

3 minutes later, Tony and Ziva entered their bedroom, "Tommy still misses Kate. We keep telling him, she's away at boarding school. That is a lie." "Don't worry, Ziva, we will find her." "How? NCIS and others searched whole country and other countries and she is nowhere to be found." "Well, we will keep searching for her." Ziva and Tony got in bed. Ziva whispered in Tony's ear, "I love you, hairybutt." Tony kissed Ziva, "I love you too, sweetcheeks."

0700

Tony arrived in bullpen with Ziva, "Looks like only two of us are here." Ziva sat at her desk and Tony did same thing. Mcgee walked up, "Morning, guys." "Morning, Mcgee." Ziva and Tony replied at same time. Mcgee walked to his desk, "Well, another day of disappearance." Ziva sat up, "Well, tomorrow is sixth year anniversary of disappearance of Kate. We could find her before then. She may be dead." "Hey, Ziva." Bishop walked up with a letter in her hands, "This was on my doorstep and it's for you." Ziva grabbed it then opened the letter, "It's me, Pereda. You don't know me, Ziva but I am your half brother. Your father didn't tell you. I took Kate but she escaped two days ago so I have no idea. If I find her first, she's dead. If you find her first then you can kill me." Ziva gasped, "She escaped from Pereda two days ago that means she's still alive."

"Did it say where she is?" Tony asked. "No." Ziva replied. Bishop took drink out of her bag, "This was left with letter too and I don't know if it's safe. I'll take it to Abby." "Yes, I do not know if it's poison."

Bishop entered Abby's lab and loud music was on, "Hey, Abby." Abby didn't hear her. Bishop went to radio and turned off music. Abby looked up, "Hey!" Bishop walked up, "Sorry, but I need you to test this drink. This was for Ziva from Pereda. He had Kate but she escaped two days." Abby grabbed drink, "Will do, Bishop." Abby put drink in tube then put in machine, "It should take while for results to show up." Bishop nodded, "Also the letter didn't say where she is." Mcgee entered, "There's something wrong with Ziva."

Bishop and Mcgee entered to discover Ziva was on floor barely breathing. Tony looked up, "Is letter poisoned?" "I don't know." Bishop took letter then walked down to lab. "Ziva, did you eat something?" Ziva gasped for air, "I drank juice when I was running. I bought it from a man named….Oh my god, his name is Pereda." "He's in DC?" "Yes. He put something in juice." "I'll drive you to hospital to have blood test taken."

Bishop entered lab, "Hey, Abby." Abby turned around, "Hi, Bishop." "Pereda poisoned Ziva's drink this morning." "That's what exactly results said. The results said drink has a virus in it." "What?" Bishop dialed Tony. Tony answered, "Bishop." "There's problem. Pereda gave Ziva virus this morning." "What? Oh, my god, Ziva. She's puking up blood. I got to go." Tony hang up.

Hospital

Tony brought Ziva inside, "Doctor, I need help. She's been poisoned." Tony put Ziva on bed then Doctors took her to OR. Tony sat down in waiting room as he saw news reporter on TV, "We have news update, Ziva Dinozzo have been rushed to hospital." "Oh screw the news." Tony complained.

Tony's phone rang. Tony answered, "Dinozzo." "It's me, Bishop. We found Pedea. He's at NCIS building in inappropriate room now." "Okay, I'm on way." Tony walked up to desk, "Madam, I have to go to work. Let me know when Ziva is out of surgery." Madam nodded.

Ncis

Mcgee and Bishop were in room with Pedea and Tony was in other side of window. Bishop opened folder then set it on table, "Where is girl, Kate Dinozzo?" Pedea chuckled, "Didn't you see letter? She escaped 2 days ago." "Well, we drove all over DC and looked inside buildings and stores and she was nowhere to be found so we think you took her. It said if you found her first, she's dead." "Did you look in basement? She escaped while I was gone. The alarm system didn't go off because she turned it off!"

"Yes," Mcgee replied, "We found videotapes of child pornotohy of 5 different children. You're going to jail for that." "I hid it inside wall." "I found it behind the painting." Bishop replied.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Pedea sat up, "She's in boiler room in NCIS building. She's going to die." Bishop and Tony ran down to boiler room and the door was open, "She's not in there." Tony dialed Mcgee. Mcgee answered, "Mcgee." "She escaped. She may be somewhere in building." Mcgee nodded, "Pedea, how long was she in there?" "20 minutes. Did she escape?" "Yes." Mcgee hang up then handcuffed Pedea then opened door and Kate was standing there, "Kate?"

"Hi, I thought I could find my papa in this room." "Well, your papa is looking for you." Bishop walked up, "Kate. Come with me. Your dad is in office." Bishop and Kate walked off. Mcgee took Pedea to jail cell.

Bishop walked up, "Tony. I found Kate." Tony looked up from looking at phone. Kate ran up to hug Tony, "I missed you. He was going to kill me. Mommy taught me how to escape." Tony hugged Kate, "I missed you too." Kate let go, "I heard screaming. I saw Pedea has Tommy." Bishop gasped then dialed Mcgee. Mcgee didn't answer. Pedea has escaped.

Bishop closed phone, "He's not answering." "Never be unreachable." "Right." "Kate. Why don't you go to Abby and stay there." "Okay, Papa."

Tony and Bishop walked down to jail room to discover Mcgee was on floor and Pedea was gone. Tony run up and shake, "Mcgee, you alright?" Mcgee groaned, "Yeah, I'm fine. Pedea escaped." "Kate told me he have Tommy." "What?"

Tony and others walked back bullpen, "Ziva? What are you doing here?" Ziva looked up looking at computer, "I had no virus or I was never poisoned. I puked up blood because I had infection from a wound that was from year ago. I'm fine now." Tony walked up, "Well, glad you're okay so is Kate." Ziva stood up, "You found Kate?" "Yeah, but problem is, Pedea has escaped and he has Tommy." Ziva sighed, "Where's Kate?" "She's with Abby." Ziva kissed Tony, "Thank you."

Abby came out, "Where's Kate." Tony turned around, "I thought she was with you." "She was with me. I went to my desk for 10 seconds then turned around, she was gone." "I think Pedea took her."

"Ziva, you stay here with Abby. Bishop, Mcgee and I are going to Pedea's house."

Tony and others drove to Pedea's house and it was already destroyed in pieces. Tony and other searched all over, "Pedea is dead. Kate and Tommy aren't so they're somewhere." "It's going take long day." Tony got in car.

A day later….

0300

Ziva woke up to her phone alarm reminder. Ziva turned it off, "Well. today is Kate's birthday. Kate and Tommy are still gone." Tony pulled Ziva close, "Don't worry, we will find them." Tony kissed Ziva's neck. "When was last time we had sex?" Ziva asked. "I think 6 years ago." "Yeah, we have been busy looking for Kate." Tony kissed Ziva again. Ziva rolled over facing Tony then kissed Tony, "Want to?" Tony kissed Ziva as he grabbed her breast. Ziva took shirt off. Tony unstrapped Ziva's bra then licked breast. "I lost a baby 6 years ago. Would we try again?" Ziva and Tony both took under pants off. Tony got on top of Ziva then kissed Ziva all over. Ziva moaned as Tony pushed it deep in Ziva's pussy. "My god. It have been 6 years."

0800

Ziva and Tony were late to work. Tony's phone rang. Tony answered, "Dinozzo." "It's Mcgee. I'm at your door. I can hear you two." Tony looked at clock, "Crap! We're late. Mcgee is here." Ziva and Tony got up then got dressed.

"I'll meet you in car!" Mcgee yelled out then walked to his car. 5 minutes later, Ziva and Tony jumped into car. Mcgee started car then drove. It was quiet for 10 minutes until Ziva broke silence, "Go ahead and say it, Mcgee." "About what?" "About if you were at our house hearing us." "I was knocking on door 30 times then I heard you two so I called Tony." "Mmmm. 11 years ago, after I was rescued, Bishop snapped picture of us then sent it to you." "We agreed not to do it anymore." Mcgee snickered. Ziva looked at Mcgee, "What is it?" "Nothing." "Mcgee. She will kill you if you won't tell her or if you sneak in house." Tony replied. "I didn't. Bishop did. Ow!" Ziva slapped Mcgee. "No hitting while I'm driving. Slap Bishop not me."

Ncis

Ziva walked up and slapped Bishop. "Hey. What was that for?" "She made me to tell that you sneak inside then you send me picture. And I was going to delete it but I accidently sent it to Abby. I told her to delete it." Mcgee replied. Ziva dropped bag on floor like she was ready to kill him. Ziva walked up close and Tony walked up, "Ziva, please don't do this. We don't want blood here." "Okay. Can I kick his balls?" "No. We got work to do. Vance is watching us." Ziva and others got back to work. Vance came downstairs, "Are you still working on case to find the girl?" "Yes." Team replied at same time. Vance walked back upstairs. Mcgee stood up, "I'm going to Abby." Ziva stared at Mcgee with kill look. "Ziva." Ziva looked at Tony, "What?" "Ziva, you can kick his balls later, not now." "Fine." Ziva started typing.

Bishop stood up, "I'm going to see Ducky." Bishop walked away. Ziva's phone rang. Ziva answered, "David. Can you please say it again. He's okay? Thank you." Ziva hang up then walked up Tony, "We need to go home." "Why?" "I got call that our house blew up and Tommy is in hospital but he's fine and he needs stitches." Tony nodded, "I'll send Mcgee and Bishop to our house then we can go to hospital to see Tommy." Ziva walked down to lab and Tony walked down to autopsy.

Ziva entered lab as she heard Abby and Mcgee laughing, "What are you laughing about?" Mcgee stopped laughing, "Nothing, Ziva." Ziva walked up close, "Mcgee. We got a case. You and Bishop are going to my house because my house blew up. Tony and I are going to hospital to see Tommy. He's fine." Mcgee walked away laughing. "What is so funny." "Mcgee sent me picture of you two." "Mcgee!" Ziva ran to Mcgee. "Don't kick me." Mcgee begged as he entered elevator with Ziva. "I came over at 0400 to ask for something then I left so I asked Bishop to sneak in." Ziva looked at Mcgee. "No, don't kick-Ow!" Ziva kicked Mcgee's balls as doors opened. Mcgee walked out to Tony, "You need to keep Ziva under control." Tony sighed, "Did she kick you?" "Yes, she kicked my balls." "Okay, I'll tell her to stay with Tommy and give her day off. She's probably this way because today is Kate's birthday." "Oh, right."

Ziva and Tony arrived at hospital. Tony walked up to desk, "We're Tommy Dinozzo's parents." "He's right there." Nurse pointed to the room. Ziva entered room as Doctor looked up from looking at the chart, "Are you his parents?" "Yes." Tony replied. Doctor left. Ziva sat down next to Tommy. Tony stood next to Ziva, "He will wake up." Tony kissed Ziva. Tommy awoke up, "Mommy?" Tony walked up, "Hey, Tommy. We're here." "Papa, where's Kate?" Ziva stood up then kissed Tommy, "She's still gone." "But she was with me." Ziva looked at Tony then looked back at Tommy, "Tommy. The doctors only found you." "Oh. I remember now. She was with me. We entered inside then we smelled something burning then we got out. Kate went back inside because she forgot something then house blows up." "I'll tell Bishop."

Tony dialed Bishop. Bishop answered, "Yeah, Tony?" "Is there a body?" "No, why?" "Because Tommy said Kate was inside house." "Oh. We looked everywhere and there's no body. Maybe she got out." "Yeah, maybe." Tony hang up, "She's not in house. She must have got away." Ziva nodded, "She showed up at NCIS then she disappeared again. All we know she's still alive and she's somewhere." "Yeah, we're still looking for her." Tony replied.

Doctor came in with note, "Ziva, this is for you." Ziva grabbed note then read, "Tony, Kate wants us to meet her at Cafe at 2200 which is in few hours. I think she learned how to disappear like me."

2200

Ziva and others were in car waiting for Kate to show up, "It's 2200 and Kate isn't here yet." "She will show up." Tony replied. "There she is." Mcgee noticed Kate walking up to front of cafe. Tony and Ziva got out of car, "Watch us and make sure nobody is trying to shoot us."

Tony and Ziva walked up, "Hey, Kate." Kate looked up, "Mom. Dad." Kate hugged Ziva and Tony, "Is Tommy okay?" "Yeah, he's fine." Tony replied. "I should've stayed with him but someone was still looking for me." "Who's looking for you?" Ziva asked. "Pedea hired two man. One of them was Ray which he's dead and another man is your father." "My father?" Ziva replied. "Isn't he dead?" "Yes, he died years ago." "He must have faked death. Three days ago, he was coming over to take me to Israel with him and he wants to kill you two." "Were you with Pedea when he died?" "I killed him. Is that a crime? I killed him." Tony hugged Kate, "You killed a terrorist so I think you'll be okay." Kate hugged Tony, "I know you work at NCIS. I showed up at NCIS to warn you about something but then Pedea took me."

Ziva noticed someone walking up and it was Eli David, "Kate. Get behind me, now." Kate walked behind Ziva. Mcgee and Bishop walked up with gun out, "Eli David, NCIS." Eli had gun in his hand, "If you give me Kate, I won't kill you. If you don't, she dies." Ziva took gun out, "She's not going to join Mossad." "When a David is born, it will be Mossad like genetitions." "I quit Mossad because I liked Tony more and the team here better and I can't get kidnapped and get abused again." Kate disappeared again, "Where did Kate go?" Bishop looked around, "She must have ran away or she have a-" Team took cover as gunshot rang out. Ziva looked up to discover Eli was shot dead then she looked around. Kate was standing by Ziva's car with gun out. "Tony. She killed him." Tony and team looked up and Kate walked up, "I stole gun from cop 3 days ago. Mcgee, you'll want this gun back, I took it yesterday."

Mcgee grabbed gun, "That explains my gun was missing." "I think it's over. I don't need to be hiding anymore." Ziva hugged Kate, "We missed you." "Yeah, now can I see my brother?" "Yeah."

Hospital

Ziva, Kate And Tony entered Tommy's room and someone was sitting next to Tommy, "Maddie?" Maddie looked up, "Oh, my god, Kate." Maddie hugged Kate, "Is it over?" "Yes, it's over. You can go see your parents now." "Thank you. Goodbye." Maddie left room. Kate sat down, "We escaped together." Tony sat down next to Kate, "Were you two together for six years?" "Yeah. Three days ago, Pedea left and he forgot to lock the door so we ran away to somewhere we could be safe." Ziva sat down next to Kate then hugged, "Your father and I knew you were still alive. Cops declared you dead and we didn't belive them." Tommy awoke up then looked right at Kate, "Hi, Katie." Kate looked up, "Hi, Tommy." "Are you going away again?" Tony whispered, "I told him that you were at boarding school." "Oh. No, I'm staying."

Kate whispered, "Mom, if I run away again, I'll text you and dad what's going on." Ziva whispered, "It's great idea, sweetie." Ziva and Tony kissed Kate and Tommy. Kate kissed Tommy, "I'll be home with you all time." Kate's phone went off.

Kate read text message and gasped. "What is it?" Tony replied. Kate showed Tony her phone, "Sarah Mcgee and her friends are in trouble." "Did you say Sarah?" Kate and others turned around to discover Mcgee, "Hey, Mcgee. I got text message from Alison that Sarah and her friends are in trouble."

Mcgee sighed, "First of all, her name is Spencer Hastings."

Ncis and Pretty little liars cross over coming soon


End file.
